


Reflections

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A piece of leaf's quest contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

คุณครับ...

คุณเคยรู้สึกบ้างไหมว่า ตัวเองอ่อนแอ

ไม่มีกำลังหรือแรงบันดาลใจจะก้าวไปถึงจุดที่ฝัน

เคยไหมที่ก่อนจะลงมือทำสิ่งที่มุ่งหวังไว้

คุณต้องปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกบางอย่างครอบงำตัวคุณ

ความปรารถนาอันรุนแรง ที่อยู่ตรงข้ามกับสติสัมปชัญญะ

ถ้าไม่เคย

ผมขอแนะนำให้คุณปิดมันลงทันทีที่อ่านถึงบรรทัดนี้

แต่ถ้าเคย

บ่อยแค่ไหน

\-------------------------------------------

“CUT!!”

กว่า การถ่ายทำสำหรับวันนี้จะสิ้นสุดลงก็บ่ายคล้อยไปมากแล้ว ทุ่งหญ้าที่ถูกกำหนดไว้เป็นฉากยุทธภูมิระหว่างทัพจากไอเซนการ์ดกับโรฮันถูก ย้อมด้วยสีเหลืองอมส้มของดวงอาทิตย์ที่อีกไม่นานนักก็จะอัสดง หลังจากที่เช็คภาพจากมอนิเตอร์เรียบร้อยแล้ว Director ก็ประกาศให้ทุกคนเตรียมตัวเก็บข้าวของกลับที่พักกันได้

ผมยืนรอให้ staff คนอื่น ๆ เก็บของเรียบร้อยแล้วเราจะกลับโรงแรมพร้อมกัน พลางบิดตัวไปมาด้วยความเหนื่อยล้าจากการงาน  
การแสดงตัวเป็นอีกคนหนึ่งที่แทบจะไม่มีบุคลิกคล้ายกับตัวคุณเลย เป็นงานที่ยากลำบากมาก โดยเฉพาะกับบทสิ่งมีชีวิตที่มีพลังอำนาจเหนือมนุษย์ด้วยแล้ว

ในระหว่างนั้น  
สายตาของผมก็ไปสะดุดเข้ากับชายคนหนึ่งที่ยืนแยกห่างออกไปจากกลุ่มคนที่กำลังเดินกันขวักไขว่  
เขาเป็นอย่างนี้เสมอ ท่ามกลางความเคลื่อนไหวรอบ ๆ ตัว มีเขาเท่านั้นที่หยุดนิ่ง

เขาตรึงสายตาผมไว้ได้เสมอ ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ตรงไหน หรือทำอะไรอยู่

แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรสักอย่างเดียว นอกจากยืนค้างอยู่ในท่านั้น กุมดาบเปลือยคมกระชับ ดวงตาสีโลหะทอดยาวมองจรดขอบฟ้า  
เหมือนกษัตริย์ที่กำลังทอดตามองแผ่นดินใต้การปกครองของตัวเอง แสงแดดยามเย็นทอทาบบนดั้งจมูกและโหนกแก้ม ก่อให้เกิดแสงเงากลมกลืนเหมือนงานประติมากรรม

นี่ถ้าผมเป็นช่างภาพหรือกวี คงจะได้ผลงานชิ้นเยี่ยมวันนี้เอง

เสียงตะโกนโหวกเหวกมาจากอีกทางหนึ่ง ทำให้รูปประติมากรรมของผมขยับตัว ผมรีบเบือนสายตาไปหาต้นเสียงทันที ผมไม่อยากให้เขารู้สึกถึงสายตาของผม

เพื่อน ๆ อีกห้าคนนั่งล้อมวงกันอยู่ใกล้ ๆ รถขนอุปกรณ์การถ่ายทำ อาศัยเงารถหลบแดด พลางตะโกนร้องเรียกเราสองคน ...ผมและเขา... ให้ไปร่วมวงด้วยกัน

ผมอดหัวเราะไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นว่าพ่อครัวในเรื่อง กำลังไสน้ำแข็งเหย็ง  
โดยมีเจ้านายของเขาถือช้อนและขวดน้ำหวานเตรียมไว้รอท่า

ผมเบือนหน้าไปมองคนที่ถูกชวนอีกคนเป็นทำนองหารือ เขามองนิ่ง ๆ อยู่ครู่หนึ่งเหมือนกำลังชั่งใจ

ดาบถูกสอดเข้าฝัก เขายกมือขึ้นขยี้ที่หัวคิ้วคล้ายกำลังเหน็ดเหนื่อยและอ่อนเพลีย  
ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ และพยักเพยิดให้ผมเข้าไปร่วมวงกับพวกนั้น ส่วนตัวเขาเองเดินไปเสียอีกทางหนึ่ง

ผมมองตามด้วยความเสียดาย...

\-------------------------------------------

“ไปให้พ้น!”

เสียงแหบห้าวที่เจือด้วยอารมณ์อันรุนแรงดังก้องจนผมสะดุ้งด้วยความตกใจ ถ้วยน้ำแข็งไสที่จะเอามาฝากเกือบหลุดจากมือ ดีแต่ผมคว้าเอาไว้ทัน

“ไล่ฉัน? นายแน่ใจหรือว่านายไม่ต้องการฉันแล้ว?”

ผมกำลังจะสงสัยอยู่เชียวว่าทำไมเขาถึงรู้ว่าผมเข้ามา ในเมื่อผมย่องออกเงียบกริบ เขาไม่ได้พูดกับผมหรอก แต่กำลังพูดกับใครอีกคนหนึ่ง

“ฉันไม่ต้องการได้ยินเสียงของนาย ฉันไม่ต้องการเห็นภาพของนาย นายก้าวก่ายชีวิตของฉันมากเกินไปแล้ว ไปให้พ้นฉันเสียที!”

ความสงสัย ทำให้ผมทำสิ่งที่ผิดพลาดมากที่สุดในชีวิต

“อย่าพูดให้ขำดีกว่า”

ผมยื่นหน้าเข้าไปในมุมมืดของท้ายรถที่เป็นสถานที่เก็บเครื่องแต่งตัวของบรรดานักแสดง  
ส่วนหนึ่งถูกดัดแปลงไว้เป็นที่เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า ด้วยความสงสัยว่าคู่สนทนาของผู้ที่ผมตั้งใจจะมาหานั้นเป็นใคร

แสงอาทิตย์สีส้มที่เข้มขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ตามระยะเวลา ลอดผ่านรอยแยกของประตูท้ายรถ  
สาดส่องเข้าไปข้างใน สะท้อนกับกระจกเงาบานยาวมาแยงตาผมจนต้องหรี่ตาหนีหามุมที่เหมาะสมกว่านั้น

“นายทำอะไรไม่ได้หรอกถ้าไม่มีฉัน วิก หรือจะพูดให้ถูกต้องขึ้นคือ ไม่มี ‘เรา’ ไม่มีวันที่จะมาถึงจุดนี้ ไม่มีทางที่จะได้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เป็นของนายอยู่เดี๋ยวนี้ นายมันไม่มีอะไรสักอย่าง ไม่มีความกล้า ไม่มีความสามารถ ไม่มีอะไรเลย ... พอมาถึงวันนี้ นี่คือสิ่งที่นายตอบแทนสำหรับทุกอย่างที่เราทำมาให้นายงั้นเหรอ นายต้องการให้ฉันไป ถ้าต้องการแบบนั้นก็ได้ แต่คิดจะทำยังไงกับสิ่งที่ยังเหลือค้างอยู่ล่ะ”

“ฉันไม่รู้...แต่ฉันปล่อยให้นายอยู่ต่อไปไม่ได้อีกแล้ว”

ภาพที่ตาผมเห็น เป็นคนละภาพกับที่จินตนาการ

ใช่...ถึงตอนนี้ คุณก็คงพอจะเดาเรื่องราวในตอนต่อไปได้แล้ว... และบางทีคุณอาจจะตระหนักถึงอะไรที่ควรตระหนักได้มากกว่าผมในตอนนั้น...

ร่างสองร่างยืนอยู่เคียงข้างกัน หันหน้าเข้าหากัน ศอกต่อศอกประชิด เช่นเดียวกับใบหน้าก้มต่ำที่สะท้อนกันและกัน ร่างกายทั้งสองร่างเปลือยเปล่า นอกเสียจากเสื้อคลุมยาวที่คลุมทับอยู่บนไหล่

“ทำไม? วิก? นายกังวลใจอะไรเรื่องการคงอยู่ของฉันอย่างนั้นหรือ? สิ่งที่ฉันทำมาทั้งหมดไม่ได้สร้างนายขึ้นมาเป็นอย่างทุกวันนี้หรือไง?”

ผมเห็นดวงตาสีเหล็กทั้งสองคู่สบกัน

“แต่มันชัดเจนเกินไปแล้ว...”

“แล้วมีอะไรไม่ดีหรือ วิก?”

“ฉันกำลังจะเป็นบ้า...”

“แรงบันดาลใจไม่ใช่ความบ้าคลั่ง”

“นายไม่สมควรจะมายืนพูดอยู่ตรงนี้”

“ทำไมฉันถึงไม่สมควรจะมาอยู่ตรงนี้”

“เพราะนายมันไม่มีตัวตน นายเป็นสิ่งที่จินตนาการของฉันสร้างขึ้นมา ฉันย้อมวิญญาณตัวเองเป็นบุคคลที่ฉันต้องการเป็น แต่ทั้งหมดนั่นไม่ใช่ความเป็นจริง นายไม่ควรจะมีความรู้สึกนึกคิดของตัวเองจนกระทั่งมายืนเถียงฉันอยู่อย่างนี้!”

ร่างสองร่างหอบตัวโยนด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ แต่เสียงลมหายใจท่ามกลางความเงียบสงัดมีเพียงเสียงเดียว

มีเพียงชีวิตเดียวที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้ากระจกเงาบานนั้น

“ไม่ใช่ทุกคนหรอกนะวิก ที่จะโชคดีจนได้มายืนเถียงกับตัวเองอยู่อย่างนี้ รู้เสียมั่งว่าตัวเองโชคดีขนาดไหน” ร่างทั้งสองร่างยักไหล่พร้อมกัน

“ทุกคนอาจจะเคยพูดกับตัวเองที่หน้ากระจก แต่นั่นเป็นแค่ความคิดคำนึง”

“งั้นแกก็กลับไปเป็นแค่ความคิดคำนึงเสียที” เขายกสองมือขึ้นปิดหน้าอย่างอ่อนระโหยและใกล้ยอมแพ้เต็มทน

“ทำไมนายต้องเดือดร้อนด้วยนะ ฉันไม่ได้ทำทุกอย่างเพื่อนายหรอกหรือ ฉันคือแรงบันดาลใจ ฉันคือพรสวรรค์ ฉันคือความสามารถ…”

“ทุกชีวิตล้วนดำรงอยู่ด้วยประสบการณ์ที่พบ และย้อมตัวเองตั้งแต่วันแรกที่ถือกำเนิดขึ้นมา”

“แล้วใครจะบอกได้ว่า วินาทีไหนคือตัวตนที่แท้จริงของตัวเอง”

“ดูดี ๆ สิวิก นายนั่นแหละ จินตนาการ…”

\-------------------------------------------

มือทั้งสองของผมถูกรวบขึ้นมาจูบ ก่อนที่ใบหน้าก้มต่ำจะเงยขึ้น ดวงตาสีโลหะคมกล้าตวัดมองผม เรียกความรู้สึกปั่นป่วนให้บังเกิดขึ้นในอกของผม

ผมเบือนหน้าไปทางกระจกเงา เขาเบือนตาม

ตอนนี้ใบหน้าที่สะท้อนออกมาจากกระจกเงาเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว

ดวงตาสีเดิม แต่มีประกายแตกต่าง

ร่างกายยังอยู่ที่เดิม แต่บางสิ่งบางอย่างสลับที่

เหมือนที่ผมก็ยังไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเหมือนกัน ว่าสลับที่จาก ‘ผู้สังเกตการณ์’ มา ‘ร่วมเหตุการณ์’ ได้อย่างไร

“แม้แต่เด็กคนนี้ก็เหมือนกัน”

เสียงนุ่มนวลอ่อนหวานของเขากระซิบอยู่ที่ข้างหู เสียง...ที่เขาไม่เคยใช้กับผมมาก่อนเลย

ความอบอุ่นของร่างกายโอบล้อม ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรส่งผลให้ร่างกายของผมไม่สามารถขยับเขยื้อน

“สิ่งที่นายรักในตัวฉันคืออะไร ออลี่” เสียงนั้นถาม

“ความสามารถของฉัน พรสรรค์ของฉัน ฉันคือแรงบันดาลใจของนาย คือต้นแบบที่นายต้องการจะเป็น”

ความจริงที่ไม่แตกต่างจากความฝัน หรือมนต์สะกดจากดวงตาสีเหล็กคู่นั้น

“ทุกสิ่งที่นายรักคือฉัน และฉันคนนี้ ยินดีที่จะตอบสนองความรู้สึกของนายด้วยความสมหวัง”

ผมสบตาเขา

ผมเห็นตัวเองพิจารณารอยยิ้มจากชายที่ผมหลงใหลด้วยใบหน้าที่เคร่งขรึม สะท้อนมาจากดวงตาคู่นั้น

“ไม่...มันไม่เหมือนเดิม”

รอยยิ้มของเขาจางไป

“อะไร”

“ผมไม่ปฏิเสธว่าหลงใหลในสิ่งที่คุณเอ่ยถึง แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน ผมก็รักความเอื้ออารี การคิดถึงคนอื่น และความเสียสละที่อยู่ในตัวคุณ”

สีหน้าของเขาแปรเปลี่ยนไป ดวงตาคู่นั้นมีประกายลึกลง

เพลิงโทสะลุกไหม้อยู่ในนั้น

สีแดง...

\-------------------------------------------

ครอบคลุมทุกหนทุกแห่ง...

เปลวไฟ...กำลังลามเลีย

ไฟโทสะ ไฟโมหะ และไฟราคะ...

ผมมองดู ด้วยสายตาที่ปราศจากความรู้สึก

ความเจ็บปวดแทรกเสียดร่างกายราวจะฉีกทำลายให้สลายออกเป็นชิ้น แต่ไม่สามารถสะกิดภวังค์แห่งการรับรู้

ผมมอง...เหมือนยืนแยกห่างออกมาจากมัน...เหมือนภาพสะท้อนตรงหน้าไม่เกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับตัวผม

ภาชนะที่ผมถือมาด้วยล้มกลิ้งอยู่มุมหนึ่ง ของเหลวสีแดงสดเจือจางรินไหลไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างเงียบ ๆ

แสงสีแดงของอาทิตย์อัสดงลอดเข้ามาตามรอยแยกของประตูที่ปิดกั้นระหว่างวินาทีนี้กับโลกภายนอกไว้ ผมยังเห็นเพื่อน ๆ ยังนั่งล้อมวงกันอยู่ที่เดิมผ่านทางกระจกเงา

พวกเขาจะนึกสงสัยกันบ้างไหมว่าผมหายไปไหน

ผมเห็นภาพของตัวเองสะท้อนอยู่ข้างหน้า ตัวผม...หรือไม่ใช่ตัวผม...

ส่วนไหนเป็นตัวผม...ส่วนที่กำลังกรีดร้องอย่างบ้าคลั่งด้วยความเจ็บปวดอยู่ภายใต้ความเงียบสงบ หรือส่วนของความคิดคำนึงที่ล่องลอยอยู่ตอนนี้กันแน่...

ใครอยู่ในเงา...แล้วใครกันที่อยู่ตรงนี้...

มือของเขาขยับลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังของผม มันอาบด้วยของเหลวสีแดงฉาน...เหมือนกับร่างทั้งร่างของผมในขณะนี้...

สีแดงจากร่างกายของเราทั้งสองคน...

แวบหนึ่ง ผมมองเห็นดวงตาสีเหล็กคู่นั้นประสานสายตากับผมออกมาจากในภาพสะท้อน

ดวงตาคู่เดิม ที่ผมรัก...

ประกายโอบอ้อม เอื้ออาทร ห่วงหา ลุแก่โทษ และโศกเศร้า

ดวงตาที่อาบด้วยเลือดของผมปิดลง

ผมไม่เคยอิจฉาอะไรมากเท่าเงาของตัวเองในกระจกเงาบานนั้นเลย...

\-------------------------------------------

“วิก...เอาดิบหรือสะ...ว๊ากกกก”

วิกโก้เงยหน้าขึ้นจากสมุดโน้ตที่ก้มหน้าก้มตาเคร่งเครียดอยู่เป็นนานสองนาน  
เมื่อออลี่ที่เพิ่งโผล่หน้าออกมาจากในครัว แหกปากร้องลั่นพร้อมกับเต้นหรับ ๆ เข้ามากระชากสมุดจากมือไปกอดแน่น

“ช้าไปแล้ว อ่านจบแล้ว” ชายหนุ่มพูด แกล้งไม่สนใจกับสีหน้าที่ทั้งเบะทั้งเบี้ยวแถมน้ำตาร่ำ ๆ จะหยดของอีกฝ่าย “ก็อ่านเพลินดีเหมือนกันนะ เขียนต่อสิ”

“วิก...วิก...วิก...” ออลี่พูดไม่ออก ได้แต่เต้นไปเต้นมา “คุณ...คุณ...”

“น่า...ฉันไม่เก็บค่าลิขสิทธิ์ที่เอาฉันไปเป็นตัวละครของนายหรอก” วิกโก้พูดยิ้ม ๆ

“ผม...ผมจะขยำมันทิ้งแล้ว” ออลี่งึมงำ หน้าแดงจัด

“ทำไมล่ะ ดีออก รู้มั้ยว่าพลังจินตนาการน่ะมาจากความปรารถนาส่วนลึกในจิตใจของผู้สร้างสรรค์นะ” วิกโก้ลุกขึ้นมาโอบหนุ่มน้อยไว้ในอ้อมแขนจากทางด้านหลัง แล้วซุกใบหน้าลงข้าง ๆ ใบหู  
“ไอเดียของนายน่าทึ่งดีออก”

“จริงเหรอ?” ออลี่เริ่มมีสีหน้าดีขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาเอี้ยวตัวมาพยายามสบตา แต่ไม่สำเร็จ เพราะอ้อมแขนของฝ่ายนั้นกอดไว้แน่นหนา

“จริงสิ...” หนุ่มใหญ่งับหูเจ้าเด็กแสบ พลางกระซิบ “จินตนาการฉันบรรเจิดเลยละ พรุ่งนี้ถ่ายเสร็จแล้วอย่าเพิ่งเปลี่ยนชุดล่ะ”

ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าวจะประทับบนต้นคอ เขาก็ต้องร้องอุทานออกมาเมื่อถูกเจ้าเด็กแสบเตะหน้าแข้งเข้าให้เต็มเปา ออลี่แลบลิ้นให้วิกโก้ก่อนจะกอดสมุดวิ่งโครมครามขึ้นไปชั้นบน

“ออลี่!” วิกโก้ร้องอย่างฉุน ๆ พลางคลำหน้าแข้งป้อย “ลงมาเดี๋ยวนี้นะ! แล้วไข่ดาวของฉันล่ะ!”

“อยากมาแอบอ่าน fic ของผม กินไข่ไหม้ไปเถอะวิก!”

วิกโก้ส่ายหน้า โมโหก็โมโห ขำก็ขำ ที่สำคัญกลิ่นเหม็นไหม้ลอยมาจากในครัวแล้ว ขืนช้าคงจะมีควันและไฟตามมา เขารีบวิ่งเข้าไปจัดการกระทะที่เจ้าตัวยุ่งทิ้งไว้

“วิก” ออลี่โผล่หน้ามาจากบันได

“อะไรอีกล่ะ!”

“แล้วพรุ่งนี้คิวคุณจะหมดซักกี่โมง?”

เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอดังขึ้นเบา ๆ พร้อมทั้งเสียงตอกไข่ใบใหม่ และอีกไม่นาน กลิ่นหอมของอาหารค่ำก็จะโชยตามมาในค่ำคืนอันสุขสงบ


End file.
